


On The Mat

by Belle86



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle86/pseuds/Belle86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh leaves Mako and Herc to finish up a training session in the Kwoon while he helps out in LOCCENT.  That may have been a mistake on his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Mat

Kwoon training wasn’t necessary anymore...

 _**clackclack--clackclack**_ 1-2-3-4 _**clackclack--clackclack**_

...but it sure was fun...

 _**clackclack--clackclack**_ 1-2-3-4 _**clackclack--clackclack**_

...at least it was to Raleigh - sparring with Mako never got old, and certainly wasn’t getting old today...

 _**clackclack--clackclack**_ 1-2-3-4 _**clackclack--clackclack**_

...two halves of a whole...

 _**clackclack--clackclack**_ 1-2-3-4 _**clackclack--clackclack**_

...moving in sync...

 _**clackclack--clackclack**_ 1-2-3-4 _**clackclack--clackclack**_

...neither had any idea how many rounds they’d gone today...

 _**clackclack--clackclack**_ 1-2-3-4 _**clackclack--clackclack**_

...and it really didn’t matter…

 _**clackclack--clackclack**_ 1-2-3-4 _**clackclack--clackclack**_

“Mind if I cut in?”

_**clackclack-clack**_

The copilots drop away from each other at the interruption and turn towards the wide doorway.

“Marshall,” Raleigh says.

“Oh come on now, what have I told you about that shit?” Herc Hansen, PPDC Marshall of all of two months, strode towards the pair, looking exactly like the Jaeger pilot he was, and not the Marshall that he is. 

Wearing worn-in black track pants and a white singlet, Herc pads towards them, tossing his boots to the corner, “you know it’s Herc, Raleigh, knock it off with the ‘sir’.”

Raleigh nods slightly, grinning as he looked up at the senior pilot, “yeah, you’re right, I’ll get that one of these days,” he says, leaning on his bo staff, “so, everything in LOCCENT going alright?” 

Building jaegers that were built for building things was turning out to be a lot different from building jaegers built for destroying things. Raleigh and Mako were happy to lend their knowledge and experience in the field to the project, but there were inevitably hiccups.

Herc cocked his head, “well, they’ve been better, but they’ve been worse, so I can’t really say; you know I’m better fighting in one of those than programming one” his eyes flicked between the co-pilots, not really landing on either one.

Mako shot Raleigh a look; so LOCCENT was a mess. So much of their communication was still non-verbal, even though they hadn’t drifted since closing the Breach, and Raleigh wouldn’t have it any other way; him and Mako against the world.

“You know what, I’ll head down there, see if I can be an extra set of hands,” Raleigh says, straightening up and leaning his bo staff towards Mako, lifting his eyebrows to silently as if she was coming with him.

“I don’t think I’m done here yet,” Mako said, glancing at Herc and then fixing her gaze on her own staff, twisting it against the mat, “maybe I’ll catch up with you later.”

Raleigh grinned, tossing his bo to Herc, and trotted off to the back of the combat room, to the hallway leading to the showers and dressing area, “don’t take it too easy on my co-pilot, Marshall,” he tossed over his shoulder on his way out.

\---

Showered and dressed, Raleigh heads down towards LOCCENT, and is a few yards away from the command room when it occurs to him that he’d forgotten his ID badge in the Kwoon’s shower area. Tendo will crack him upside the head, but good, if he loses that again, so, groaning, Raleigh turns back around and heads back to retrieve it.

Reaching the entrance of the combat room, he hears a giggle- something that’s fairly unusual coming from there- and picks up the pace a bit to see what he could possibly be missing out on.

He regrets it almost immediately.

They’re laid out diagonally on the mat, and pinned to the mat is Mako, her hands above her head and Herc’s bo staff across her open palms. While her fingers curled and uncurled around it, she didn’t exactly seem to be fighting back against it’s hold.

Proper fighting form didn’t look to be too big of a concern for either of them, judging by how Herc was laying between Mako’s legs, which were splayed out with one foot planted on the mat and the other flopped out flat and to the side - not exactly on the defensive, she was - his muscled arms and torso stretched over Mako’s smaller frame.

Raleigh instinctively ducks behind a large support beam at the room’s entrance, effectively hiding himself from their sight, but allowing him to continue his observation, against every ounce of his good judgement. 

He doesn’t want to see this, doesn’t want to know it’s actually happening - he should walk away now, and convince himself that he never saw Herc dip his head to the join between his copilot’s neck and shoulder, drawing another giggle out of her before her head dropped back and she near-silently huffed out the rest of her breath.

But he’s here, and he’s watching. Watching Herc’s hips start a slow, lazy grind against Mako’s, and watching Mako pull her lower lip in between her teeth and move her hips to match his rhythm while her eyes flutter closed and the foot that had been planted on the mat runs up Herc’s leg to hook into his lower back, the other lightly rubbing his calf.

His eyes are glued to the pair for what seems like hours, listening to Mako keening lightly in her throat and her panting breath coming heavier and heavier as the Australian moves against her.

When Herc lifts his head from Mako’s neck to capture her mouth with his, Raleigh finally has to look away. Hearing the small moan that Mako lets out is almost enough to make him turn and run, like the actually sensible part of his mind is telling him to. 

But then he hears the bo staff slap down onto the mat, and he looks up and back towards them in time to see it roll and clatter onto the concrete floor. Also in time to watch Herc sit back on his heels and pull Mako up to his chest with the hand farthest from Raleigh’s view, both of her feet falling back to the mat.

The hand closest to Raleigh slides up Mako’s thigh and over her hip, stopping briefly to toy with the hem of her tank top before sliding up to roughly palm her breast. He watches as Herc drops Mako’s hand and slides it up to grip the hair at the back of her head, while both of her hands settle onto the older Ranger’s hips.

Raleigh can’t hear the words being exchanged, only the murmurs that pass between them and the low grunt from Herc as Mako drags the back of one hand slowly down the growing bulge in his track pants, and then turns her hand to palm him fully before he pulls back and quickly stands up.

A stupid, immature hope springs forth in Raleigh’s mind; a hope that what he’s been watching is over, was a mistake, that he hasn’t actually lost his gorgeous copilot to his former colleague and current superior officer when Herc pulls Mako to her feet, neither one making a sound, and Raleigh unconsciously holds his breath.

That hope fades when Herc stoops to grab Mako around the waist, and pulls her up and over his shoulder, barking out a laugh when she shrieks with delight and half-heartedly struggles against his hold. 

That hope is snuffed out of existence when Herc gives her ass a firm smack and carries her to the back exit of the combat room, toward the showers that Raleigh had recently vacated, the pair’s laughter trailing behind them as they disappear from sight.

\---

Later, over an hour after Raleigh finally makes it back to LOCCENT, sans his ID badge, he pretends not to notice when Mako and Herc enter the control room within minutes of each other. 

He pretends not to notice how much fuller and redder Mako’s lips look, and spends more time than necessary trying to convince himself that the flush still lingering on Herc’s cheeks is from the shower, and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been lurking in the fandom since around August, started commenting in September, and finally decided to start writing some shit down. Hopefully this was alright for a first fic - CCW!


End file.
